


Merry Christmas, Cowboy

by soy_em



Series: Wincestmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cowboy Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Sam struggles with what to get Dean for a Christmas present, and then he realises: he could be the present.





	Merry Christmas, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/gifts).



Sam’s spent days, weeks, (dare he say it) _months_ trying to work out what to get Dean for Christmas. 

He discards every idea as too boring or too sappy for Dean. His brother is always complaining about their lack of modern kitchen equipment, but he’s not buying Dean pans. Dean isn’t a 1950s housewife. He’s also spotted a bracelet he thinks Dean would like, that he could get engraved; but can’t bear the thought that Dean would laugh his ass off at the idea. 

So he veers back and forth between different ideas, metaphorically tearing his hair out with frustration. 

Until one day it clicks.

He could be the present. But with some additions…

***

It’s more complicated than he imagined to prepare. There are lots of surreptitious visits to the local post office, lots of clearing his browser history. He has to wait until Dean’s out to rifle through his room. But by Christmas Eve he’s pretty certain he’s got everything he needs. 

***

Sam waits until late on Christmas afternoon to put his plan into action. Christmas dinner is long gone, digesting happily in their stomachs, and they’re both content and lazy and warm together. It’s the perfect time.

“Do you want your present?” he asks Dean. His brother looks up sharply. 

“I got my presents this morning, didn’t I?” 

“Nah, those were just stocking fillers. You want your real present?” 

Dean’s eyes light up. “Hell yeah!” He sits forward on his chair, looking around expectantly.

“Ok, give me ten minutes and then come to my room.”

***

Sam hurries to Dean’s room, snagging his bag of provisions from its hiding place as he goes. He’d made the other preparations this morning; everything Dean needs is neatly laid out on Sam’s bed. Everything Sam needs is in the bag he’s carrying.

It only takes him a few minutes to get ready, thankfully, because he can soon hear Dean pass the doorway heading towards Sam’s room. There’s an ominous silence, enough to get Sam’s stomach fluttering with nerves as he waits at the end of the bed. 

The door flies open and Dean strides into the room. Sam breathes a sigh of relief; his brother has clearly gone for his idea. He looks absolutely resplendent in the outfit Sam left out for him; the well-fitting suit tapering down his strong legs, the crisp white shirt straining over his muscular chest and the bolo tied neatly at his neck. The cowboy hat perches atop Dean’s head, setting off the outfit Dean had worn so beautifully all those months ago; when despite Sam’s laughter and mild annoyance at the re-emergence of Dean’s cowboy fetish, he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off his brother. 

Dean’s eyes are narrowed underneath the brim of the hat, focused on Sam; and he’s tapping the coil of rope Sam had left out against his thigh in a way that makes Sam’s mouth dry. 

“This my present?” Dean asks, voice rough.

“I’m your present,” Sam replies, gesturing down at himself. He’s wearing similar clothes himself, although not as well made; he has neither the expertise nor the interest that Dean has. “Merry Christmas, cowboy.”

“Merry Christmas.” Dean’s voice is lower than Sam’s ever heard it, and he can’t help but shiver. “And what am I supposed to do with this?” Dean asks, gesturing with the rope.

“I’m sure you can think of something.”

Dean hums. “Turn around, cowboy, wanna see what I’ve got to work with.”

This is the big moment, Sam thinks. Steeling himself, he twirls in place. There’s an audible gasp behind him.

“Are you wearing assless chaps, Sammy?” Dean sounds like he’s about to burst into laughter. 

“Yeah…” Sam says, suddenly not so sure of his plan.

But there’s no laughter from behind him, just the sound of those ridiculously sexy boots thumping across the floor and then hands on his ass. 

“So fucking hot, cowboy. Let’s take this ass for a ride.”

It’s Sam who finally giggles, overcome by the cheesy line, but its soon muffled as he falls into the sheets, and then he’s far too breathless to even think about laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [Tumblr](https://soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
